With the rapid development of communication technology and further fusion of the communication technology with the Internet technology, the popularity of Internet of Things (IoT) is increasing day by day. The IoT is an emerging technology, combining different information sensing devices, such as radio frequency identifications (RFID), sensors, global positioning systems (GPS), and laser scanners, with internet to form a huge network.
The IoT is a vision of connectivity for anything, at anytime and from anywhere, which may have a dramatic impact on daily lives of people. It is recognized as an extension of today's Internet to the real world of physical objects, which is often associated with such terms as “ambient intelligence,” “ubiquitous network,” and “cyberphysical system.” Various IoT platforms have been developed in the past that allow quick and easy development, deployment and administration of IoT applications. Environmental and personal health monitoring, monitoring and control of industrial processes including agriculture, smart spaces, and smart cities are some examples of the IoT applications.